Expect the Unexpected
by momo7902
Summary: Beyond manages to escape prison and slip into Japan, creating a new plot against L. He then meets a young girl named Kagome who he uses in his twisted web, but what happens if he actually falls for her? Full summary inside, rated T BBxKagome, Enjoy!
1. A Chance to Surpass

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the animes InuYasha or Death Note_**

**A/N: Hello, this is Momo7902, some of you may have heard of me from previous stories. My most recent story was called "Once In a Lifetime..." by yours truly. If you haven't read it I advise that you do because it was personally one of my best stories. Either way, again, I got the idea of this story from a dream, from the book "Death Note Another Note: L.A.B.B. Murder Cases", and from a certain desire I wanted to put into this story. I love crossovers because they are so interesting and you can put all your imagination in it. Please R&R my stories so I know how you guys feel about each chapter. Let me know if I make any mistakes too. (*A/N's won't be this long in other chapters, don't worry :)) Enjoy!**

**Summary: A young criminal arrested for years in prison finds a way to escape jail in Los Angeles and get a plane ticket to Japan, wanting to start another murder case for L to solve after his first attempt failed. While plotting against L, he then meets an outgoing, lighthearted girl. Within meeting her, B uses her so he can plot out his plans without any one finding him, but when he developes emotions for her, will that effect his plans. Rated T for violence, swearing, and certain inappropriate scenes. (Let your journey begin~)**

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Chance To Surpass<strong>

_~In a Suburban Spot of Japan~_

Beyond Birthday sat in an empty ally way, hidden behind a dumpster. Rain poured down, the sky a deep gray, rain hard on his body like rocks. The streets were empty, other than homeless people, including Beyond, there were only two. The other homeless person was away from him, in eye view but not in arms reach. The weather was cold but Beyond didn't care, it wasn't cold to him.

_This is only apart of my plan,_ Beyond thought. He smiled a little, his scarlet red eyes beaming at the clouds._ It all goes to show how much of a sneaky bastard I am L, Misora Naomi, and to all the other bastard detectives that locked me up, that ruined my dreams._

It was all a plan. Beyond never gave up on surpassing L, ever since he'd promised it to A's grave. He wouldn't stop pursuing L until he beat him. He knew that Misora Naomi, a women he once called partner in the case against himself, would say that he truly envied L and that he was sick in the mind, a complete psychopath. He wouldn't lie though, he believed he was sick, the moment he'd dreamed of different death for both his victims and himself to when he tried to burn himself alive. The scars still lay beneath his shirt, covering his skin with red and pink lines covering seventy percent of his body.

Just thinking about it made him want to claw away the marks on his skin, only to leave more scars, make him look more inhuman than he already was. His scarlet eyes already did the trick of making him look different, but his wounds were what made people think he was twisted, or something was wrong with him. It was true though.

_All these wounds do is show how much pain you've caused me, L,_ he chuckled under his breath. _This is all for you, this is all your fault._

Beyond found a way to escape from jail. It wasn't hard getting to know one of the nurses who had a troublesome life with relationships. He merely used her as an instrument by seducing her, causing her to want to help and let him escape. When he made it out, he merely strangled her to death and through her body in a hidden pond in the woods. After he escaped, Beyond was homeless for a few days, stealing food and sleeping outside. By now L and the others had made fact that he'd escaped.

What helped in his plot was that his identity on TV was withheld, because of all the scars on him and his condition, it would have been "too inappropriate to children". Beyond also knew that no one any where else knew about his case. If they have, it was merely gossip. Beyond did some research and managed to kill a wealthy old man with his bare hands.

Withen doing that, he took a plane and went to Japan. He doesn't have quite a lot of money on him, but he has enough to buy some food. If he could find a place to stay at, he could really get some things done. He'd start killing victims like he did in L.A. Beyond knew it'd be suspicious if he killed someone and moved into their house, so for now he's just homeless in Japan.

Suddenly, he heard a swishing noise along with a yelp from a young girl. Looking over, he saw a car drive away and a girl on her knees, soaked in water. She wore a school uniform with a blue puffy jacket. Her hair was wet and ran down her shoulders. Her backpack was spilled before her with a few books laying out in front of her. "Jerk!" the girl shouted back at the car that sped off. Beyond thought she looked remarkably stunning.

_Maybe she can help me with my plan,_ Beyond thought. Standing up, he began to walk toward her. She didn't noticed him as he looked above her head, everything turning into a deep red. _Higurashi Kagome,_ he said in his mind. Her life span gave her enough time to live at least until she was in her sixties.

In the process of shaking water off her books, she looked up and saw a strange man before her. He had a black long sleeved shirt on which looked three sizes too many, and baggy jeans. He wore old sneakers and his hair was a mess. His eyes were a strange color too. He glared at her, looking awfully strange. He had minor bags that made him look like he'd been deprived of sleep and he smiled a little. His posture wasn't bad but it wasn't the best either. What caught her eye the most were the marks covering most of his hands and half his neck.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked her, his voice soothing in the rain.

Kagome looked at him awkwardly and back at her books as she nodded. Beyond knelt down and began stacking her books. "May I ask what happened?" he said, handing her the books. "Oh, I was walking home from school and some idiot sped by me and got me wet. He didn't even stop to help me," she said, pouting like a child. "So you're in school?"

"Yeah." Beyond handed her the books and she put them in her backpack. After that, she shook herself to get at least some water off her (despite it was still raining). "Arigatou, mister," she said, bowing her head in respect. "Please, my name is Rue Ryuuzaki," he said, shaking her hand. "OK, Ryuuzaki-san." Kagome started down the sidewalk and looked to see that one guy sit near the building, laying on the ground.

She felt some sort of pity for the man, seeing he was homeless at a young age. Not wanting to abandom him, Kagome turned around and walked up to him. "Ryuuzaki-san," she said. Beyond looked up and saw her handing him something. It was ten dollars. "I thought it was the least I could do for you," she said. Beyond slowly reached his hand up, waiting to see if it was a prank or not. When his hand reached it, she let go, causing him to flinch a bit.

Kagome smiled and giggled a bit. "I guess I'll see you around then, Ryuuzaki-san," she said, skipping away. Beyond put the money in his pocket and laid back down. He laughed to himself. Seeing as she was so bubbly, it wouldn't be that hard trying to seduce her. All he had to do is get to know her more and then that'll be it. If she could provide a place to stay, then he could hide there and murder his victims elsewhere. The perfect plan to succeed L and stay with a beautiful girl.

_The most fun part,_ he thought, _will be killing her with my own hands._

...

The next day, Beyond came back from buying some strawberries at a corner store with the ten dollars Kagome had given him. He savored the taste of each strawberry as he sat near the corner of the street. The sun was out and it was a little warmer than it was yesterday.

"Oh, hello Ryuuzaki-san!" he heard Kagome shout from behind. She ran over and smiled at him. "I didn't think you'd still be here. I see you bought something with the ten dollars I got you," she said, looking down at the strawberries in his lap. Beyond nodded and chewed down on another strawberry. "Oh, that reminds me, I brought you something," she said, reaching in her backpack.

She then pulled out a box filled with salted rice balls and soy sauce, to chopsticks laying evenly on top of the food. "I thought you might be hungry," she said. Kagome set the box near him and smiled. "Arigatou, miss," he said. "It's Higurashi Kagome," she told him. Nodding like he didn't know, he continued eating his strawberries. "Kagome-chan," he said. Kagome looked up. "Why are you being so nice to me? You just met me yesterday and I know this isn't because I helped you with your books."

Kagome crouched down and smiled at him. "I'm showing curtisy to the needy. Besides, you look like you haven't eaten in days. I'm just trying to be nice," she said, ruffling his hair a little. Beyond shrugged it off and grabbed his last strawberry. He handed it out to her as she eyeballed it. "Do you want it?" he asked. Kagome smiled and grabbed it from his hand. "Arigatou, Ryuuzaki-san."

After she ate the strawberry, Kagome stood up and waved at him. "See you tomorrow, Ryuuzaki-san!" she said, walking away. Beyond lifted his food from her and began eating it. He wasn't well trained with using chopsticks (he's not Japanese and he didn't grow up in japan but he knows how to speak their language), so he set them aside and ate the food with his hands. _I'm looking forward to seeing this Kagome girl tomorrow, I'll enjoy talking to her and maybe getting to know her. Then, when all my plans are done, I'll kill her._

The night came and he finished eating his food. Beyond curled into a ball and stared up at the moon, his red eyes beaming at each star. **Do you really want to go through with this plan?** he heard a voice in his head. "Of coarse I do," Beyond replied.** Be aware, even the most disgusting of criminals have a soft spot, and if you really start hanging out with this girl, she could be your soft spot.**

Beyond laughed. "I won't sink so low as to fall for a girl that I'm using," he laughed. **Just be careful, if you do fall for her, then this whole plan can go to waste.** Beyond looked down in his lap and closed his eyes. _Why would I fall for her? I didn't fall for Misora when I worked with her. Though she solved the case, I'll be more careful not to let this girl solve it. If she does, I could get executed, or in jail twice as long as I was before. This is litterly my last chance to surpass L. I made a promise to A, I will beat him~_

* * *

><p><strong>Thus the evilness of Beyond begins. Please continue reading my next chapter, this story will be long, but I'll keep you interested. See you soon, Stay Tune!<strong>


	2. Aid & Pity

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this, I've been doing other things and I had a cold so I didn't feel like typing, not to mention it's Testing Week so I'm going to be really busy. Either way, I'd like to thank those who've reviewed and please take ease into this chapter. Enjoy~ \(^3^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Aid &amp; Pity<strong>

_~One Week Later~_

His plan was taking awhile. He could admit he killed at least a few people and robbed them so he could buy food for himself. Also by killing them, he's let L notice that killings in Japan have gone up a bit._ You'll learn soon L,_ Beyond would think as he murdered someone, _I've already won._

One day, it was raining harshly, like the day he met Kagome. Beyond just finished murdering someone as the rain drained away his blood splattered face. His shirt was black so if anyone asked he could just say he liked painting and was really messy with red paint. Beyond went back to his usual spot and crouched near the wall, looking at all the money he'd gotten. He counted it aloud. "Twenty dollars," he said, placing the money in his pocket.

Beyond sneezed, wiping his nose. It was awfully cold out. But cold weather never seemed to bother Beyond, although right now, he was freezing as he clutched onto his arms for warmth. His eyes were a pale red now and his skin was whiter than usual.

If he didn't find a place to stay at soon, he could catch a cold. Beyond plotted things aloud to himself. "I could always find a shack to stay at," he said. "But that's too much work to go looking for one, and even that wouldn't provide warmth." Beyond itched his head, which throbbed from all of that strangling and stabbing he did. Especially after his victim kicked him in the gut.

"There has to be some place I can stay at for the time being." Beyond closed his eyes and thought to himself. **Beyond, you know that you have all sorts of options to stay at, but you are avoiding them,** he heard the same voice in his head, though it's voice took the form of A.** Are you avoiding these options because you really want to stay at Kagome's house? Are you really going as far as to getting sick in hopes of staying with _her_?**

Beyond shook his head. You know you could have gotten a place a long time ago, yet you haven't. **It seems like you're dieing to stay at that girl's house. Do you like her that much?** Beyond said no once more. **Then why are you doing this? I thought _I_ was the only girl worthy of you. I thought you cared about me. **"Because it's all that I can think of right now!" he shouted.

The voices ceized and Beyond looked down at his lap. "You're wrong A," he said. "I'm not like you, always going straight into danger. That's why you died, that's why you committed suicide. I don't have to listen to you A. You should be grateful I'm doing all of this for you. You're death is what inspired me."

**Go forth with you're plan Beyond, but...** was all he heard before it vanished completely. Beyond then knew that he needed to get his plan into action. He needed to work harder into getting Kagome into trusting him. He had to think of a way to get her._ Maybe flatter her, try and seduce her._ Beyond grabbed onto his head. "Ryuuzaki-san..."

Beyond looked up and saw Kagome looking at him, an umbrella in her hands along with a backpack. "Oh, Kagome-chan, I didn't see you there," he said, looking at her deeply. "Are you feeling alright, Ryuuzaki-san?" she asked. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard you talking to yourself a second ago. I only caught glimpes of the 'conversation' but I heard things like suicide or die. I also heard someone named A." Beyond's ear flinched as he looked at his lap. "Parden my nonesense," he said. Kagome walked over to him, her unbrella above him. "You're not speaking nonesense, I know you're lonely. I would be _surprised_ if you weren't talking to yourself," she laughed.

Beyond sneezed again. "Are you catching a cold?" she asked. Beyond rose his shoulders of a sign to say "I don't know". Kagome closed her eyes and thought to herself. "Here," she said, handing him some more strawberries. "I've saw how much you like them, so I thought I'd give you some," she said. Beyond pushed them away. "You should stop giving me food, I don't need your pity. Besides, I'm not worthy enough for any ones pity, especially from someone like _you_."

Kagome looked at him sadly. "Don't say things like that. You do deserve pity, everyone does. Please take them, they were meant for you," she said. Beyond gave in to her pleading and grabbed the strawberries from her hands. "Arigatou," he said. Kagome sat next to him, not caring that she was getting wet.

"You sure like to take things to the extreme, especially to strangers. I've only know you for seven days and you're acting like we're good friends," Beyond said. "That's why I have so many friends, I'm not bias, I like to get to know people. You seem like a pretty decent person. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't even be here."

"Is that so," Beyond mumbled.

Slipping his hands back to his head, he bent his head down, sneezing once more. Kagome looked at him and put the umbrella over his head. "You're soaked, I'm surprised your clothes haven't shrunk," Kagome joked. She then looked closely in his shirt fabric and saw something red. "What's that?" she asked, reaching her hand out for it.

Beyond's eyes flashed with rage as he grabbed onto her hand, tightly. That spot she was about to touch was blood, and he didn't want her to touch it, let alone notice it. "Don't!" he shouted. Kagome looked at him blankly, at the burn marks all over his hands. When Beyond realised it, he let go of her hands and put them back in his lap, not bothering to look at her anymore. "What happened?" she asked. "What do you mean?" he asked jokingly.

"Your hands, they're covered in burn marks. It's crazy actually, they look like-" she cut herself off, not trying to be rude. "Where did they come from?" she asked. Beyond closed his eyes, not responding. "Gomenasai, if you don't want to talk about it, don't tell me. I don't want to stur up any bad memories," she said, her eyes shaking. _Was she really going to cry for the likes of me?_ Beyond thought.

Kagome stood up. "Keep the umbrella, it'll keep you dry, I'll see you tomorrow Ryuuzaki-san..."

Before he could say anything, she ran off. Beyond started laughing to himself.** What's so funny?** A asked him. "You're right A, I'm really dieing to stay at her house," Beyond said. **Oh, really?** "Yeah, because if I don't, that would make things more easy. Staying with her would make this battle against L more interesting, isn't that right A? Because I know you're watching..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Testing week ended and now I can continue typing like I normally do. Please stay tune~  
>P.S. : Sorry for this chapter being so short :(<strong>


	3. Welcome

**A/N: I was watching things on Youtube that literally gave me a heart attack, it was so funny! Personally if you're a nerd like me, I like video games and comics, I don't really get good grades though. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Welcome<strong>

The next day was different than the other ones. It was surprisingly hot despite the fact it had been raining all day the other day. People were out and about with their friends and family wearing summer attire. It was late in the afternoon when Beyond saw Kagome.

He was outside (of coarse) sitting where he usually sat as he ate a jar of strawberry jam he managed to buy after he killed another person. It's been awhile since he's eaten some, even though it was the cheap kind, he coped with it. He savored it's flavor, sighing every time it went into his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" Beyond looked up and saw Kagome running toward him, a bright smile on her face. When she reached him, she was panting. _She must of been running for miles,_ he thought. She wore a neon blue sun dress with yellow flowers and white flats and a white visor. She clutched onto a plastic bag filled with things. "It's nice to see you again," she said, getting on her knees so she could sit next to him. "It's nice to see you too," he answered.

Beyond could tell that Kagome was staring at his jam covered fingers. "What are you eating?" she asked, looking at him disgusted. "What, you've never eaten it like this before? It helps me think, and it taste very good," he stated. "I've tried it like that before, but it's too sweet. I only eat it on bread or something like that-"

"Try it again." Beyond stuck his jam covered finger in her mouth and Kagome gasped. After a few seconds, he pulled it out. Kagome swallowed and gagged a little.

"Don't do that, you almost made me choke!" she squealed. Beyond chuckled. "Does it taste good?" he asked, eating more. "I guess..." Beyond finished the jar and set it beside him. "It sure is hot today, huh Kagome-chan?" Beyond wiped sweat away from his forehead. "Oh, I brought water with me, do you want some?" Kagome handed Beyond some water and he held it in his hands. "You're like a walking store, you're always carrying food everywhere."

Kagome laughed, looking into her bag. "My Mom and my little brother are at a festival down in town. I told them I'd be right back because I needed to see someone, and we were carrying water bottles," she explained. "So your family is out?"

Kagome nodded. "Do you want to meet them?" she asked. Beyond shrugged. "I don't really care if I do or not-"

With that, Kagome grabbed onto Beyond's arm and pulled him up. They walked about a mile until they reached the festival. People were dressed in cozy outfits fit for the weather. Beyond felt like he stood out. He was wearing winter colors and a long sleeved T-shirt. Not to mention his hair and his eyes, he hasn't taken a bath in weeks, so he must stink too.

"There they are," she said. "Mom!" Kagome pulled Beyond and ran over to her mom. "Oh, welcome back Kagome. I had a feeling you went home or something," her mom said. Beyond looked at her lifespan. She had some years left to go and she seemed like a nice lady. Kagome's mom looked over at Beyond and smiled.

"Well hello, who's this Kagome?" she asked. Kagome shoved Beyond forward so she could get a good look of him. "This is my friend Rue Ryuuzaki, you know, the man I found. He's homeless and I've been taking care of him." Kagome seemed proud to be telling them that. _Friend,_ Beyond thought. _For some reason, that makes me feel good._

"That's very nice of you Kagome," her mom said. She then walked up to Beyond. "If you ever need a place to stay or anything like that, just come to us." Beyond nodded, looking over at Kagome's little brother. He looked at his life span. He didn't really have long to live. Beyond frowned at that. _His name is Souta Higurashi._ "Is that your brother?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "He's usually not this shy. His name is Souta."

"Um, it's nice to meet you Mr. Rue." Beyond smiled at him. "Oh, Mom, can Ryuuzaki-san stay over with us for the night?" Beyond looked at Kagome shocked. "We have plenty of room, and I'm sure Gramps won't mind. He has no where else to go, and I've been taking care of him for awhile, can you please let him?"

Kagome's mom thought for a second, then she nodded. "Well, I guess we can make room, at least until Mr. Ryuuzaki can get a house of his own." Kagome jumped in the air and cheered, giving Beyond a giant hug. "I can't wait for you to see the temple," she said.

When she realized what she was doing, Kagome pulled away from Beyond and watched as his face went a different shade of red. Her face began to turn red too. Beyond avoided eye contact as he looked away, embarrassed to see her holding him like that. "Oh... gomenasai, I didn't mean to embarrass you Ryuuzaki-san."

Kagome removed her hands from his shoulders, or at least they would have if Beyond hadn't held them. Her hands slid from his and Beyond tried (weakly) to reach out for them. "Kagome-chan," he whispered. "What is it?"

Beyond looked down. "Nothing, gomenasai." Kagome smiled, knowing something was wrong. She tried to bring his spirits up. "N-Never mind that, how about I take you to the temple right now." Kagome grabbed onto Beyond's hand and led him to the temple.

After walking a few blocks, Beyond saw a giant temple. Kagome led him up the hill and he saw a shrine, a shack, and a house. "You live in a pretty big house," he said, eyeballing the place.

"It's nothing really, come inside." They walked inside the house and were quickly greeted by Kagome's grandpa, or as she stated "Gramps". He eyeballed Beyond and then turned his view to Kagome. "Did you bring another demon boy into this household Kagome?"

Beyond could sense Kagome's anger as she looked at him. "Don't talk about that stuff out loud Gramps!" she shouted. "He's not a demon, he's that one guy I told you about. You know, the boy I kept bringing stuff to." Gramps had to think of it for a second, being as she did that to a lot of people. He then sighed. "I know who your talking about. I mistook him for being a demon because of those eyes of his, and those clothes, you look like a hoodlum. Either way, why is he here?"

"Mom said he could stay here for a few days." Gramps looked at Kagome with shock and anger. "What? He's staying here?" Kagome nodded. "Where is he sleeping?"

"I guess he could sleep in my room." Gramps looked dumbfounded. "We already have to deal with that Inu-"

Kagome stopped Gramps from finishing his sentence by sighing and lifting her arms up. "I guess Ryuuzaki-san can take a bath, I'll wash his clothes while he takes one. Why don't you make yourself at home Ryuuzaki-san," she said, walking off into the kitchen.

Gramps couldn't stand Beyond eyeballing him, looking at him like another demon thirsty for his blood. The fact they were red didn't make it any better either. He walked over to Gramps and smiled, shaking his hand politely. Gramps eyeballed the burn marks which covered a great amount of his skin.

"It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Rue Ryuuzaki, but you can just call me Ryuuzaki." Gramps nodded, watching as the strange man made his way to the window where he peered out of it. **Well, your in her house now. How do you plan on entertaining me? From all this waiting, I expect something good, B.** A stated in his mind. _You won't have to wait any longer, trust me, I'll start killing my first victim soon,_ Beyond thought.

Kagome walked over to Beyond and pulled at his shirt. He turned and saw her smiling brightly. "The bath is ready when you are, Ryuuzak-san," she said, enthusiasm in her voice. Beyond followed her into a small bathroom which had a bath, a sink, a toilet and all sorts of soaps and shampoos.

"You can stay in here as long as you want, enjoy your-" Kagome was cut off when Beyond took his shirt off right in front of her, leaving a pale back covered with different marks and scars. Kagome turned red all over, getting goose bumps and every other feeling you get when you see a shirtless boy in front of you. Beyond turned his head and looked at Kagome.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" he asked. Kagome looked at his body, taking in every crease, every muscle... every scar. Beyond looked down at all the scars on his body and then looked to see where she was looking. Beyond turned around and frowned. "Gomenasai, I looked disgusting don't I?"

Kagome felt awful for staring, as she looked down on the floor. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's OK, I've gotten use to people staring at me like I'm some sort of freak. I just... didn't expect someone like you to stare at me like that." Kagome clutched onto her hands and a few tears went down her cheek.

Beyond looked at her shocked. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't think you're a monster, don't say things like that," she cried. Beyond didn't understand why she was crying. He didn't understand, because no one has ever cried for him before. "How did you get them? Was there an accident of some sort?"

It was silent for a second. "I can tell you after I'm done," he said. Kagome nodded. "Just hand me your clothes so I can wash them while your in there."

...

Beyond had taken a bath and Kagome finished washing his clothes. He refused to put on anything else so when his clothes were dry he just got back in what he was wearing. Then, Kagome changed into a pink night gown. She laid a futon down beside her bed for Beyond to sleep on and he was able to eat some food before he got on the futon.

Kagome sat on her bed, watching as Beyond took a seat on the futon and fiddled with his hands. "Ryuuzaki-san," she said. Beyond looked up. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Beyond looked down, sighing as he laid back on his futon and closed his eyes. "Ryuuzaki-san!"

"Don't rush me, I'm going to tell you." It was silent for a moment before Beyond cleared his throat. "A while back, I tred to commit suicide." Kagome looked at him bewild. "Suicide?" she repeated. Beyond nodded, smiling to himself. "It felt like the only way out of pain and life. I tried to kill myself. I burned myself alive, but I was stopped. I don't know to this day if I regretted that or if I was thankful. I still have the scars to show my failure."

Kagome looked at his hands. "Were you in that much pain to want to attempt suicide?" Beyond nodded, laughing to himself. "It was all dedicated to my friend. She was my... only friend."

"Who was your only friend?" Beyond grew silent, his smile vanishing and turning into a grin. "It was my friend A, she was everything to me. A was the only one there for me when I needed her the most. She died right in front of me, I can still see her blood covered hands and her wide eyes. She looked happy."

Kagome looked away. "Let's stop this conversation, I know it's tough for you to keep talking about this. Tomorrow I'll cook breakfast for you and everything. Goodnight, Ryuuzaki-san." Kagome turned the light off and turned her head so she was facing the wall, so he couldn't see her cry for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy Kagome sure is crying a lot. Either way, the next chapter is pretty nice. So, I'll see you later. Zetsubou Ni Sayonara~<strong>


	4. To Have a Friend

**A/N: I'm running out of things to greet you with, so I guess I'll just give you face expressions until I think of something...  
>\(^3^) (^?^) (O.o) (**) (^.^)~ Enjoy~  
>Listening to the Final Fantasy Soundtrack while typing this, genius!<strong>

**Glossary:  
>Ohayo Gozaimasu - Good Morning (Ohayo means morning, gozaimasu makes it more polite)<br>Arigatou - Thank you, (adding gozimasu means thank you so much)  
>Gomenasai - Sorry (or I'm sorry)<br>Sayonara - Farewell**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: To Have a Friend...<strong>

The sun illuminated Kagome's room. It was a pleasant Sunday morning, no cars or airplanes. It was peaceful and quiet. Kagome slept nice, even with Beyond twisting and turning in the futon next to her bed, mumbling words she couldn't make out all night. She didn't know he talked in his sleep(though it wasn't actual talking, maybe like one or two words).

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes as she woke up. The birds chirped, the sun brightened her mood, not a cloud in the sky. Kagome turned her view from the wall and gasped. Her eyes widened, she had been scared half to death.

Beyond's face was mere inches from her own. He sat on her bed, balancing on his feet as his giant red eyes examined her, looking dead at her.

Kagome held in a yelp and gave him a failed attempt of a scowl. "What are you doing up so early, Ryuuzaki-san?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Beyond smiled, still looking at her, looking into her eyes. "I was waiting for you to wake up. You're very peaceful when you sleep," he complimented. Kagome blushed, then she looked away. "How long have you been staring at me?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe an hour or so on. I don't keep track of that stuff." Kagome looked at him crazily. "If you're going to sleep in my room, you're going to have to respect my personal space," she warned. Kagome crawled off her bed and stretched. "Well let's see, how about we forget about this little incident and I go and cook breakfast for the both of us."

Beyond got up and walked toward the door. "I'm not that hungry. Do you have any strawberry jam?" he asked. Kagome looked at him disgusted. "I think there's some in the fridge, I still don't get how you can eat that stuff," she said. "It's not that hard if you don't think about it."

Kagome followed Beyond into the kitchen where they saw Kagome's mom cooking breakfast. "Ohayo gozaimasu, I hope you two had a nice slumber," she greeted. "Ohayo," Kagome said, getting some strawberry jam out of the fridge. She handed it to Beyond who quickly opened the jar and started slurping it down. Gramps walked in the kitchen and watched Beyond eat.

"It's unsanitary to eat like that. You have no table manners _what_ so ever," Gramps chided. "That's what they told me at the orphanage," Beyond joked.

"Orphanage? Is that where you used to stay?" Kagome asked. Beyond finished the jar and licked his lips. "Are we really having this discussion?" he asked. Kagome closed her mouth and ate the plate of pancakes that sat in front of her.

"Oh, Kagome, didn't you say that your friends are coming over?" her mom asked. Kagome gasped. "Oh, that's right, we were suppose to be studying for this exam on Monday! I wonder what they're going to say when they see Ryuuzaki-san." Kagome bowed her head. "Great," she mumbled.

She then shoved all her pancakes in her mouth and put her plate in the sink. "I'm going to go and get dress!" Kagome ran off into her bedroom and dressed into a white tank top and a sky blue skirt. She kept her shoes off (because she was inside) and she put her hair in a pony tail and sprayed some perfume on so she wouldn't have to take a shower. "Ryuuzaki-san!"

Kagome came dashing toward Beyond as he eyeballed her. "My friends will bug me about you forever if you don't wash up for them. I already have to deal with them complaining about other boys I hang out with," she said.

Beyond didn't understand what she was saying until she sprayed perfume on him. Beyond looked at her like she just cut his hand off. "It was either the perfume or you take another bath. And I'm sure you don't want me to dress you, so be happy I just put perfume on you," she said.

Kagome ran back in her room and folded the futon up as she shoved it in her closet, then she cleaned her room up. Kagome sat on her bed when she finished. It was about 11:00 A.M. and everything was already done. Kagome sighed, looking down at the Shikon No Tama. _Man, I wish I was in the feudal aura right now,_ Kagome thought.

"I'm assuming your friends are a bunch of gossiping girls." Kagome looked up and saw Beyond standing at her doorway. "They don't gossip, they give me advice and they might talk a lot but they're nice to have around. Whenever they see me with another boy, they hound me until they realize the kind of boy he is."

"So you've had this problem before?" Kagome looked away. "Yeah," she said. Beyond sat next to her. "Well, at least you have friends right?" Kagome looked at him confused. "You have friends too. Don't get down on me now Ryuuzaki-san. Remember, I'll always be here for you."

Beyond chuckled, looking at what Kagome was wearing. "You got all dressed up, you look nice," he said. Kagome blushed as she crossed her arms. "Well, I'm sure I look good in everything I wear," she said. "You're flattering yourself."

Kagome scoffed and looked up at Beyond pouting. "You're so mean!" she shouted. Before she realized it, she began to gaze in his red eyes, but he didn't notice she was, he just looked at her._ He has pretty eyes,_ Kagome thought to herself, her face turning red.

Beyond grabbed onto her arms and shook her a little. "What's gotten into you? You've been staring at me for like two minutes," he said. Kagome looked away. "Kagome, your friends are here!"

They both heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Kagome saw her friends walk in. They all stared at Beyond who was sitting on her bed. "Oh, hey guys," Kagome said cheerfully. "Oh, hey Kagome, who's this?"

Beyond had no problem looking directly at the girls and smiling. "My name is Rue Ryuuzaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all," he said, bowing his head. "Oh, another boy Kagome," her friend with the short hair said. "Oh, this is my friend Ryuuzaki-san, he's staying here for maybe a month or two," Kagome responded.

"But never mind that, how about we study on this exam." Kagome laughed, but then stopped immediately when they weren't laughing with her. The four girls studied while Beyond stared out the window. When they finished studying, her friends stared wide eyed at Beyond.

"I have to say Kagome, you sure picked a weird one to take home with you," her friend with the short hair smirked. "Is this the jerk?" the one with the long straight hair asked. "No!" Kagome shouted. "As far as I could tell, he's a pretty decent guy," Kagome said. Her friends looked at each other oddly. "But remember, Kagome you're with Hojo, don't let any other boys get a hold of you, got it!"

Kagome's face turned red. _Oh God, please let's not talk about Hojo right now,_ she begged to herself. "He's seems pretty old if you ask me," her friend with the short hair stated. Beyond looked at her angrily.

"I'm not old. I'm nineteen, you guys are almost my age!" Her friends stared at him like he was covered in blood. "Oh, so you have a little temper I see," they stated. Beyond stood up and walked out, slamming the door. Kagome's friends sat on her bed and sighed.

"You guys were very mean, pressuring him like that," Kagome said. "Well, we were seeing what kind of guy he is, whether he's better than Hojo or not. So far we've concluded that he's a hobo looking weirdo with temper problems. Did you see how he slammed that door? He also looks like a murderer, look at his strange eye color. And what's with his hands, they're covered in scars-"

"Can you guys stop, why are you making fun of him like that?" Kagome shouted. Her friends went silent. "Gomenasai, I didn't mean to yell. It's just... he's a really close friend to me, I didn't want to hear you guys making fun of him," Kagome said. "He's had a hard life and I took him in because of that. He's a very nice guy and... I like him a lot," she said. "He'd never hurt anyone either, he's too sweet to," she smiled, blushing a little. "What am I talking about, look at me ramble."

Beyond had his ear against the door and heard everything she said. His red eyes shook when he heard her. _She likes me?_ he thought. He felt sort of awful, being as he wasn't the man she saw him as, and he'd end up killing her at the end anyway.

Beyond heard footsteps approaching the door and he walked away. Kagome's friends left and Beyond stood outside, watching as gray clouds rolled over the sky. Kagome looked out her window and saw the clouds. "How strange, it was such a nice morning," she yawned. "I think I could use a nap." Kagome took the Sacred Jewel off her neck and set it down as it began to rain outside. Beyond was drenched as he stared up at the rain. What seemed like soft rain turned into a hard down pour.

_"He's a very nice guy and... I like him a lot. He'd never hurt anyone either, he's too sweet to,"_ Kagome's words echoed in his head. **Are you going out to kill?** A asked. _I will tomorrow, I promise you,_ he said. **She's really nice, she actually believes you're a nice guy. The look on her face when she sees you kill her will be something I will never forget.**

Beyond looked down at the pavement, at his reflection in the water. He placed his left hand on his left eye, the other red one staring down at the water. He stared at his scar covered hands and frowned. "I'm sure more people would like me if I weren't such a freak covered with scars."

...

Kagome awoke from her slumber and noticed Beyond wasn't back. She got up and walked downstairs. "Hey Mom, did Ryuuzaki-san come back yet? It's pouring rain outside," she stated. "No, I haven't seen him in an hour," her mom answered. "Man, what is he thinking? I'm going to look for him."

Kagome slipped her shoes on and grabbed a jacket and umbrella. "I'll be back Mom," she said. Kagome walked outside, walking away from the door. "You came to look for me?" a voice said. Kagome turned and saw Beyond. He was drenched, his scarlet eyes just watching her blankly. "Where you out here the whole time?" Kagome asked. Beyond nodded. "It's been raining, you'll catch a cold. You should come inside."

Beyond remained where he was, looking up at the rain. "Do you like the rain, Kagome-chan?" he asked. Kagome was confused. "Um... not really. It makes me feel depressed." she answered. Beyond closed his eyes. "I see. I always thought you were the type of girl to like the sun," he said. Kagome walked over to Beyond and stood by him. Beyond looked down at her. "Kagome-chan," he began.

"Do you really think I'm... that nice of a guy. That I'm too sweet to kill?" he asked. Kagome looked over at him, her face red. "You heard that?" she asked. Beyond nodded. Kagome looked away, looking dead at the ground. "So, do you think about me that way?" he asked. Kagome's face went a deeper red. "You won't think of me the wrong way will you?" she asked.

"Not any more than I do now," he joked, chuckling. "I do like you. You're a good friend. You annoy me at times, but I can stand you. I think you're very nice and... you can be cute at times. Those red eyes of yours add a real charm on you. It makes you unique. And the scars make me want to befriend you more, so I can understand your pain, and you can understand my own."

Beyond's eyes shook, he looked down at her amazed at what she had just said. Kagome didn't want to look at him. The rain poured down on them. She still had her umbrella over her. Beyond just stared at her, he seemed concerned with her answer. "Kagome-chan-"

"Call me weird if you want! Feel awkward. I'll say it again to prove a point. I like you OK. As a friend though. We're friends Ryuuzaki-san, don't forget that..."

Beyond reached for her hand. Kagome gasped when he pulled her to him. He embraced her as she dropped her umbrella, rain getting all over her. "Kagome-chan..." he murmured. Kagome just stood there, dazed. "What if I told you, I wasn't who you thought I was. That I wasn't nice or sweet. That you shouldn't like me. Or maybe... you should hate me, because everyone else does, and you'd be better off if you did the same, Kagome-chan. Because I am a monster, and I may end up hurting you..."

Kagome didn't know what he meant, but she didn't care, she just gave him a hug. "I don't know," was all she could say.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Final Fantasy 13 Soundtrack makers for helping me type this, I love their music. Thank you guys for reading. Stay Tune~<strong>


	5. Sickened Murderer

**A/N: Listening to music while typing helps me think, that's where I get my ideas from. Personally I don't rough draft my story, I use free hand and type down what I think. And to get my mind pumping, I listen to music from people like Evanescence, Paramore, The Fray ect. You should listen to them too. Either way, this chapter contains some M rated themes involving violence and very suggestive themes inappropriate for those with immature minds! Run away if you can! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sickened Murderer<strong>

After that day, Kagome caught an unexpected cold, but it wasn't just a cold, it was more like a serious flu. She was vomiting and sneezing everywhere. She'd pass out every now and then and she didn't want to get out of bed or eat. "You're burning up, you need to stay in bed Kagome," her mom said, placing a cold towel on her forehead. "Go ahead and sleep Kagome, you need all the rest you can get," her mom said, turning the lights off.

"Wait... Mom," Kagome weakly called. Her mom turned around. "What is it honey?"

"Where's... Ryuuzaki-san?...Is he still...here?" Kagome asked. "I'll go get him." Kagome's mom walked out and Kagome stared at the Shikon No Tama. _How come you haven't visited me yet, Inuyasha?_ Kagome wondered.

The room was dark and gray. Her door opened and a pair of giant red eyes gleamed at her. Beyond walked over to her bed and sat beside her. "..Ryuuzaki-san," she murmured. "Boy, don't you look a mess. Well, that's what you get for staying out in the rain with me like that, stupid." Kagome started to cry. "Gomenasai.." she whimpered.

She couldn't really cry, she was too sick to. Beyond wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're a hopeless case. You don't have to apologize, Kagome-chan," he said. "Now you just cuddle up and snooze," he ordered.

Kagome turned her body and quickly dozed off. Beyond watched her sleep. Her chest moved up and down in rhythm, sweat beamed down her cheeks, she looked uncomfortable. That's when Beyond liked her the most. Well, that's how he liked a lot of girls. He liked them most when they were in pain, or when their suffering. The only time he liked men (no homo) was when they were angry. He liked people in their worst state, Kagome was no different.

Being as she was always happy, when she was sad, it made him feel completely at ease when he saw her mad or sad. But when she was crying, for the first time ever, he felt ugly, like a monster.

_She never was the type you want to see crying, because she's such a good person, it pains you when you see it,_ Beyond thought. Kagome wore a blue nightgown which barely covered her thighs, and it added onto her beauty.

Beyond just watched her, like an animal ready to strike his pray. _She's so beautiful in her agony, I might lose myself,_ he began to think. Beyond crawled on top of Kagome, his arms next to her head so he could keep himself up. He was perched on top of her as she slept. **What are you going to do, B?** A asked.

Beyond looked down at her crazily. _It's hard to imagine a girl like _her_ with a guy like _me_. It could never happen, because she doesn't like me like that._ Beyond kept telling himself. _I only dream of slitting her throat right now, her blood pouring, adding to how beautiful she is already._

"..Ryuuzaki-san," she mumbled in her sleep. _Is she dreaming about_ me_?_ he thought, his face turning red. Beyond climbed off her. _I can't do it, never,_ he thought. Beyond stood up and started towards the door. Giving her one last glance. He walked down the stairs and to the door. "Oh, going so soon Mr. Ryuuzaki?" Kagome's mom asked.

It took him awhile to respond. "Yeah, I have some business to take care of..."

...

His victim was a girl named Meiji Kusonaji. She was seventeen and she lived in a rich household. She got good grades and she was very intelligent. She had short black hair and green eyes. Beyond suspected her original death would have been a kidnapping, because she's out by herself on the sidewalk in a very bad neighborhood.

He followed her as she made her way down the street. He knew she was aware of him, and she began to walk faster. She looked back a few times, just to see he was still behind her. She began to walk even faster. Finally, she decided to run, Beyond merely walked.

She ran down an ally, running for dear life. _She must not be that smart, not calling for help,_ Beyond thought. Meiji ran down the ally and hid behind a wall. She peaked to see if he were still following. When she didn't see him, she sighed out of relief.

"Meiji," she heard. She nearly jumped out her skin when she saw Beyond standing on the other side of her. Her body shook, she couldn't move, fear overwhelming her. "Who are you...?" she stammered, taking a few steps back. "My name is Beyond Birthday, it's a pleasure," he said, smiling wickedly.

Beyond knew Meiji was looking at his strange eye color. Just thinking about it sent chills down her spine. Before she had time to react, Beyond grabbed her arms and covered her mouth. She tried biting his fingers, but he didn't seem to care. She bit on him until he bled, and he still didn't mind. _What kind of guy is he?_ she wondered.

Pulling out a syringe, Beyond stabbed it into Meiji neck, injecting a drug that made her muscle turn into mush. He let go of her and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move or scream, she just laid there, no matter how hard she tried to move. Beyond pulled out a butcher knife and smiled brightly. Meiji began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry now. You'll ruin the fun..." Beyond grabbed her arm and slowly pulled it to himself. He took his blade and dug it into her shoulder, blood gushing, some getting on his face. Meiji tensed, her body aching as she cried more. He ran the blade from her shoulder to her wrist, her skin ripping, Beyond watching as all that precious blood bled onto the ground.

He did the same to her other arm. Then, he stabbed her chest a few times. Finally, she stopped breathing. Beyond gasped. "Done already, what a pity. You almost looked beautiful, covered in all that blood. I'm not the raping type though, so don't get your hopes up," he said to himself. There was a puddle of blood and Beyond licked some of her blood. He moaned. It tasted good.

Beyond decided to put his plans into action. He took a pocket knife out and dug it in the side of her left eye. He cut her eye out perfectly. He looked at it amazed at his work. He set the eye next to her head. He then checked to make sure there wasn't a significant amount of blood on his clothes, so he could go back to Kagome's house.

Beyond left the body and walked back to Kagome's house. It was the middle of the night, maybe one in the morning. He reached Kagome's house and walked inside. It was dark, everyone was asleep. _Good, now I can wash some of this blood off my face,_ he said. "...Ryuuzaki-san.."

Turning around, his body stiff. Kagome stood next to the stairs, a pink blanket draped over her shoulders. She coughed. "Is that you..? I can't see well.." she murmured. "Kagome-chan.. what are you doing still up?" he asked. "...I was waiting for you," she said. Beyond blushed.

Kagome wobbled over to him and fell in his arms. "What are you doing up, you're sick, you need to stay in bed," he said. Kagome just laid there. "I had to.. see you... I waned to make sure you didn't leave..." she said. Beyond looked at her shocked. Kagome looked up and wiped blood off his cheek. "...Did you hurt yourself..?" she asked.

Beyond held her hand by his cheek. "Yeah, I just fell down is all," he lied. "...At least you didn't die," she smiled.

"You need to go to bed." Beyond lifted Kagome and placed her on his back. She wrapped her arms around him and he clutched onto her thighs. Beyond carried her upstairs and set her on the bed. "Don't get up like that. Are you trying to die," he asked. Kagome laughed. "..Goodnight, Ryuuzaki-san," she smiled, closing her eyes, blushing.

Beyond sat on her bedside, looking down at Kagome. He wiped the blood off his cheek with his sleeve. "Ryuuzaki-san.." Kagome said. "..Promise you won't leave," she said. Beyond sighed. "I promise," he said.

**The Next Week...**

"In other news, a body was found in an ally way. A young seventeen year old named Kusonaji Meiji was found dead today. The whereabouts of the killer are unknown and police are on the scene right now. Information on the death of the suspect are posted online. We'd tell you here, but it's too gory for children, and may we pray this murderer is found," the reporter on TV said. Beyond sat at the table with Sota and Gramps, her mom cooking.

"Oh no, someone's out killing people," her mom stated. "Well, as long as they don't come here, I'm fine with that," Gramps stated. "Don't say things like that, all those innocent people."

"It doesn't really matter, it was going to happen sooner or later. Look at America for crying out loud," Beyond said, slurping some more strawberry jam down. They continued to watch the news when Kagome ran in, a yellow backpack on her back. She grabbed some toast from the toaster and ate it quickly. "Why in such a hurry?" Beyond asked. Kagome looked over at Beyond, a little distracted. "Oh, I'm um... going to my cousin's house for the weekend," she smiled at him.

"So you're leaving," Beyond stated. Kagome looked at him somewhat disappointed. "I won't be gone for that long, Ryuuzaki-san," she said, walking over to him. "You're all packed I see," he said, trying to change the subject.

Kagome frowned. "Yeah, I'll be doing a lot when I get there. We're friends though, I'll come back soon Ryuuzaki-san."

"OK," he said, looking at his scar covered hands, his eyes shaking. "You don't think I'll be leaving for months do you? I promise I'll come back, you don't have to worry about a thing," she said. Kagome leaned in and she was mere inches from Beyond's face. He backed his head away a little and stared at her. "What is it?" he asked. "You're all sad now, I don't understand why. So," Kagome kissed Beyond on the cheek. He gasped, quickly placing his hands to where she laid her lips.

"I hope that made you happy, now I need to get going. Bye, Ryuuzaki-san!" Kagome sprinted out the door, Beyond still dazed from her previous actions. He looked out the window, at the clouds, his cheeks flaming hot. He didn't like it when he blushed, it was embarrassing. It made him feel weak. A always blushed, she'd laugh when he did so.

_Man, what am I suppose to do, to make this feeling go away?_ Beyond thought. He finally removed his hand from his cheek and looked over at the rest of the household. "Well, that's really sweet, what she did," her mom said, smiling at him. His face went into a deeper red. "Yeah, she usually doesn't do that. She must really like you," her brother added. His face was like a cherry now. "I'll have to remind her to keep her hands off of you, who knows what she'll do. I've had a feeling she liked you," Gramps said.

Beyond's face was blood red, and now his eyes flickered. He stood up, walking to the front door. "I need some fresh air," he said.

...

Inuyasha carried her backpack into Kaede's home. "Oh, welcome back Kagome!" Shippo shouted, climbing onto her shoulder. "Hi Shippo, it's nice to see you again," Kagome smiled at him. "Hey Sango, Miroku, and Kaede."

"It's nice to see you again Kagome, it feels like forever since we've saw you," Sango said. "Yeah, spending a month away from you guys sure is stressful. But I brought my grades up, and I even met some new people," Kagome said, sitting down next to Sango and Kaede, Shippo perched on her back. "But it's nothing compared to all the adventures that await here."

Suddenly, Inuyasha got in Kagome's face, eyeballing her. "You met new people huh? Who is it?" he asked. Kagome looked away. "Just some guy-"

"Oh a guy? I knew it! You forgot about us because of 'this guy'! Who is this special guy anyway?" Kagome felt as if he were rushing all his questions and spewing out nonsense. "Does it matter who I do or who I don't hang out with Inuyasha? What do you care?"

"I just want to know who the guy is," Inuyasha said. "Miroku, aren't you curious?" he asked, crawling over to him. "I'm not getting involved," Miroku said, stepping out. Sango followed him, and Kaede looked as if she were asleep. The only one who looked up and attentive was Shippo. "I'll tell you, if you promise not to bug me about him anymore," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded quickly. "His name is Rue Ryuuzaki, he's nineteen years old. He has scarlet red eyes and scars covering most of his body after he tried to kill himself. Despite all that, he's a very nice guy. Ryuuzaki-san is everything you want in a guy. He's funny, nice, caring, brave, and strong. I could never abandon him, because he's the first boy I've met in awhile that's really strung a beat in my heart," she said, putting her hand on her chest to act out how she was feeling.

Kagome closed her eyes, smiling to herself. "Yes, Ryuuzaki-san sure is a man," she giggled. "Sounds like you really like him," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him confused. _Me, liking Ryuuzaki-san, like that? I could never see it,_ she thought. "I don't like him in the way you're thinking Inuyasha. He's just a close friend."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the building. Kagome looked down at her lap. _Kagome and Ryuuzaki-san, sounds sort of fitting. But, I don't think I could like him like that, he wouldn't want that anyway, he isn't the type to fall in love, is he? Still- I shouldn't be thinking this way!_

"Oh, Ryuuzaki-san, what should I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin, awesome anime! Then I watched Hanna, awesome movie! Please Stay Tune~<strong>


	6. Blue Skies

**A/N: I've got summer fever! I've been playing my Xbox 360 none stop as well! Soul Calibur and Mortal Kombat are awesome! L.A. Noire is the best detective game in the world! Back on topic, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, Have Fun~**

**P.S. I was listening to the Pillows, awesome band! Listening to their song "Sunday" is the best (And they did a good job on the show FLCL)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Blue Skies<strong>

_One Week Later..._

"Are you sure you want to return with that wound Kagome?" Sango asked her. Kagome poked her wounded arm which had a bandage wrapped around it. The blood still seemed to bleed through. Kagome cringed as her finger collided with it.

"It only stings a little, I think I should go back and get some medicine from the present time," she said, slipping her school uniform back on. "Are you positive?" Sango asked once more. Kagome stood up and put her yellow backpack on. "I'll be fine Sango, I'll come back soon, OK," she smiled. _Then again, I shouldn't leave Ryuuzaki-san too soon,_ Kagome thought.

She made her way to the well and put her leg over it. "Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha ran over to her, looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm going back, my arm hurts after what Naraku did and I need a break," she said. "But you just got here!" he said.

"You don't own me. What do you care if I go back or not. It's not like I won't come back or something like that; I just need some rest." Inuyasha grabbed her hurt arm and she yelped. "I know why you're going back. You want to go and see this Ryuuzaki guy," he said.

Kagome's face turned red and she was angry. "That's not true!" she shouted. "Is to! What, you just suddenly like him more than me?" Kagome could sense his jealousy. _I'd find it more flattering if he weren't so rude,_ she thought. "Inuyasha sit!"

Inuyasha's necklace flashed and his face slammed into the ground. "You're so emotional and up tight. I'm going back to rest and that's it. I can tell you're jealous but it's just plain irritating."

"Don't blame me for caring. You act like you're about to go and make out with him-"

"Sit!"

His face slammed in the ground again. Kagome gathered her cool and took deep breaths. She sighed and looked over at Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and pouted. "Goodbye Inuyasha, I'll see you later." Kagome hopped down the well and a flash of light glistened from it. Inuyasha sighed. _What's so special about this guy anyway,_ Inuyasha thought, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

**...**

Everyone was occupied. Gramps was out shopping with her mother and Sota was at school. Even Beyond had went somewhere. The whole place was empty. Kagome walked out of the Shrine and looked up at the blue sky. The wind blew her skirt and hair and it was warm outside.

Kagome inhaled and looked as the birds chirped and flower petals blew in the air._ It's so quiet, it's nice,_ she said to herself. _I wish everyday were like this._ Kagome walked over to the sacred tree, where her and Inuyasha first met. Like her mother said before, this place always seemed to clear her mind. It made things seem easier.

She sat at the bench next to the tree, looking at the white clouds as they made different shapes and passed through the sky. "Why can't everyday be like this?" she whispered. "Because, that's just the way life is." Kagome jumped a little when she heard someone say that. She looked up and saw Beyond, looking at her from the steps.

"Oh, there you are. Where were you?" she asked. Beyond walked over to her and sat next to her, looking up at the clouds as well. "I just took a walk, wanting to clear my mind," he said. "I see you came back, it's nice to see you again, Kagome-chan," he smiled at her, his red eyes showing great emotion and hospitality.

Kagome smiled brightly, a smile she hasn't used in awhile. Beyond looked down at her arm (she was wearing her summer school uniform, the one with the short sleeves). "What happened?" he asked. Kagome looked down at her arm and sighed. "Oh this? It's nothing really, I just hurt myself when I got in a fight-"

She cut herself off, looking away. It was silent for awhile as the birds chirped, the only sound in miles. Kagome refused to look at him, she almost gave her secret away. She then felt something grab her hand. Kagome looked down and saw Beyond holding her hand. She blushed. "Well, you're not dead. That's good enough," he said, chuckling.

Beyond squeezed on her hand tightly. _I'm glad she's OK,_ he thought. Kagome smiled at him. "Yeah," she said. Kagome looked over at the tree again.

"Why are you over here by the tree?" he asked. Kagome looked at it's leaves blowing in the wind. "I don't know. When ever I feel confused, or when things are nice and quiet, I come here to rejoice. It has a spiritual presence, that makes you start to think about things another way, it makes your heart pure and you see things clearly. Days like these, I could sleep under this tree, dreaming of the stars and other wonderful things," she said, her hair blowing in the wind.

Beyond watched her, and for the first time ever, he thought a girl looked beautiful truly. Not because she was in pain, or because she was sad, because she truly deserved to be called beautiful. He clutched tightly on her hand. _What's going on with me, why have I been feeling like this? This feeling, it's strange,_ he thought.

_It makes my heart content, my stomach is filled with butterflies, and I'm not longing to kill her, I'm longing to feel her warmth and comfort. I lust for her lips, what's happening to me?_ Beyond let go of her hand and covered his face, bowing his body. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I feel weird," he said. "You're not feeling good?"

"It's not like the way you're thinking. It's whenever I'm next to you, I just feel weird." Kagome giggled. "It's not weird. You feel that way whenever you're with someone you like. Haven't you ever felt this way before?" she asked.

"I have, a few times, I just never knew what it was. Besides you, there's only been one person I've truly felt this way towards," he said, thinking of A. "I've felt this way with you a few times too," she said. Kagome and Beyond gazed at each other for awhile.

Before they realized it, they seemed to lean in closer to each other. Their foreheads pressed against each other, there noses brushing against one another. Kagome could smell his breath, and it smelt like strawberries. Kagome's upper lip touched his and she gasped. "Ryuuzaki-san," she whispered into his mouth, her hands wrapping around his shoulders, his grasping her waste, pulling her in closer.

"Kagome," they heard. The sudden noise made Kagome jump, her head colliding with Beyond's. They both rubbed their foreheads. Kagome looked over and saw Gramps. Kagome blushed, feeling embarrassed that they'd almost kissed in front of him. "Oh, hi," she said, looking down at her feet. "Welcome back Kagome, I see you're doing well," he said. Kagome hid her face. Her mom came up the steps and saw them, she then pouted at Gramps.

"Come on, we should leave these two alone," she said, shoving Gramps into the building. "Sota won't get out of school until later Kagome!" she shouted back. Kagome's face went into a deeper red when she realized what her mom was hinting at. "Ryuuzaki-san, I hope you didn't think that I was going to kiss you or anything," she said.

Beyond felt a little down when she said that, but he just shrugged. "I didn't expect that to happen any way," he said. Kagome's face went hot and she ran towards the house. "I'll be right back!" she shouted. Kagome walked inside and sighed, trying to figure out what just happened. _He was going to kiss me? Should I have let him?_ Kagome thought. _I shouldn't just leave him out there though._

Kagome walked back out and gasped to see he wasn't there. Kagome pouted. "Jerk," she said, walking back into the building.

**...**

"Are you sure you're old enough to drink sir?" A woman asked Beyond at the front counter. "Does it matter?" he asked, adding an angry tone in his voice. The woman handed him over a few glasses of alcohol and he gulped them all down. **This is different, since when did you start drinking B?** A asked.

_Since life started sucking,_ he stated in his mind. **That's not true, otherwise you would have been an alcoholic a long time ago,** A laughed. Beyond ignored her and drank another glass. In his mind, he knew A was leaning on his shoulder, her head snuggled next to his neck, her brown hair brushing his cheek. **You can tell me what's wrong.**

_I just felt like drinking._ Beyond chucked down another glass. **Is it about that Kagome girl or something?** A asked. When Beyond didn't answer, she knew exactly what the problem was. **Trying to drown you're fear huh, of falling in love again?** Beyond slammed his glass on the table, drawing attention. **Maybe you should go out and kill again, that's sounds like fun doesn't it?** Beyond paid the cashier the money and walked out. When he stepped outside he leaned on the wall, his breath smelling of alcohol. It was night now, the moon was hidden behind dark clouds.

Beyond looked up and all he saw was the color of dim red, darker red coloring the clouds. Red, that's all he ever saw. And with red were white numbers and names which he'd never personally asked for. And red, it was the color of blood, of hate, and evil. Red was a color everyone despised. He never wanted to see when people died, yet he was given the gift anyway.

One of the main reasons why he never had friends was because he knew when they'd die. He didn't want to go through the pain of having friends who died when you knew it (If you get what I'm saying).

He felt a little dizzy from all the beer, but he managed to walk down the sidewalk. He looked down an ally way and saw a man smoking. "What are you looking at!" the man asked hastily. Beyond smiled wickedly, giving the man chills.

**Two Days Later...**

"Another man was murdered two days ago," said Soichiro Yagami of the Task Force. He held a document that contained all the information on the victim and what was written on the man. He also had pictures of the victim. Soichiro handed the papers to L who was looking at things on his laptop. L's eyes flickered when he saw the message on the man's body.

It read, "Watari". L knew instantly that it must of been someone from the orphanage or someone in the Task Force. The odds it was someone in the Task Force were slim, so someone from the orphanage must be murdering people. He hasn't heard anything from Beyond, and L would like to believe that he didn't escape or anything. But it was possible, because only Beyond would do something like this. Beyond was the only one who would put notes on their victims.

_If he did escape, where could he have gone? He was in America the last time I saw him, and I don't have enough evidence to prove he's in Japan, or if he escaped. I'll have to keep stacking the evidence and seeing if it's him or not, because he's not the only psychopath out in the world._

"Um, Ryuuzaki," Soichiro said. His voice paused all of L's thinking. He looked up at him, and Soichiro knew something was wrong. L immediately set the documents down and started typing on his laptop. "Do we have any sort of leads? We have the Kira Case to worry about too, hopefully Kira doesn't get to him before we do," he said. "I forgot about Kira. But if my thinking is correct, Kira won't be able to kill him because he has a fake name.

"He doesn't go by his real name anymore, even I don't remember it. If Kira were able to find out what his name was then that means we are working against a genius, maybe smarter than me if that's possible." A bunch of documents popped up on the screen. "Who do you think it is then?" Soichiro asked. L looked over at Soichiro with a serious look in his eyes (as if they've never been serious before). "This man I think it could be is worse than Kira himself."

**...**

"I'm worried," Kagome said, sitting on her bed with her school uniform on. "What's there to worry about?" Beyond asked her, folding up his futon. "This murderer that's been going around town. He's writing weird messages on people and who knows what he's been doing to them before they die!" Kagome sighed and fell back on her bed. "I doubt anything will happen to you," he said.

Kagome shot up and stared him right in the eyes. "What's with you? You act like this is an everyday event in Japan! You know what it's like in Japan don't you?" she asked. Beyond put the futon in the closet and itched the back of his head. "I actually _don't_ know what 'everyday life' is like in Japan, I didn't grow up here like you. I grew up in Europe remember? I'm not Japanese either so I don't know all the common things a typical Japanese man or woman does."

Beyond sat next to her, looking down at his hands. "Besides, I've dealt with worse things. I could care less about what some murderer is doing," he said. Kagome looked at him confused. "You've been through worse things?" she asked, itching her cheek. Beyond nodded, looking out the window. "My whole life is worse than what this murderer has been doing. I've been through pressure, abuse, solitude, and seeing my one and only friend die right in front of me, after they begged me to kill them. All I had was-"

He cut himself off, almost blurting out his secret. "All you had was what?" she repeated. Beyond looked her dead in the eyes, gleaming at her evilly. Kagome sank in her seat. She looked away, not wanting to look at him. "You talk a lot, you know that Kagome-chan?" he mocked. Kagome didn't answer. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Still no answer. "Or are you afraid..." Kagome looked over at him shocked. "Are you afraid?" he asked her. Kagome didn't know how to answer. "You're afraid of me aren't you? Just like everyone else," Beyond looked away, his eyes shaking. "Fear overwhelms everyone, even you. Any one who has known me, would know _true_ fear. Why else have I been so lonely? People are afraid."

"Why is that?" Kagome finally asked. It took awhile for Beyond to answer. "Because, if you knew what kind of guy I really was, you'd be afraid too. I'm a monster after all." After saying all that, he smiled as if he were happy. "And monsters don't get friends, all they do his hide hope and bring fear.

Beyond stood up and walked to the door. He felt something grab his hand then. He turned his head and saw Kagome. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "Who knows."

"Kagome!" she heard her mom call. "What's wrong Mom?" Kagome shouted back. "A friend of yours is at the door, he wants to speak with you right away." Kagome let go of Beyond. "Stay here OK." Kagome walked down the steps. _I wonder who wanted to come and see me at this time,_ Kagome thought to herself. When she got to the door, her eyes literally popped out of her head, and her skin turned pale.

_I'm doomed..._

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter, someone else gets killed, secrets fly out, and now L is on the move. Stay Tune~<strong>


	7. Drama

**A/N: Hello again lovely readers. I have something to ask you all. Do you think the title is corny, or some what stupid? I do, I don't know what made me want to name it that. Seriously, I couldn't be more creative! -facepalm-! Other than my crappy title, Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Drama<strong>

"What the heck are you doing here?" Kagome asked, her face red with anger. "I came here to apologize, you know, for what I said at the well a few days ago," Inuyasha said, itching his cheek. "I forgive you Inuyasha. Now please go back, I have someone over and if they see you then I'll be in big trouble," she said, pushing him out the door. Inuyasha brushed her hands away and looked at her seriously. "No! We need you back at the Feudal Era. Naraku just isn't going to wait for you to come back Kagome!"

Kagome placed her finger to her lips and shushed him. "Keep it down, I don't want him to hear us. He doesn't know about the Feudal Aura or_ you_," Kagome whispered, signaling him to get out. "You're coming with me Kagome," he said, grabbing her arm. "Inuyasha stop," she mumbled, trying to take her arm away from his grasp. "If you don't I'll-"

She paused when she heard footsteps. "Hurry up and go Inuyasha!" she shouted. "If he finds out I don't know how I'll explain things to him. Just go, I'll come see you guys soon!" she said, shoving him out the door. Kagome went into a frenzy when she heard more footsteps behind her. "Go!"

When Inuyasha was completely out the door, she slammed it shut. Kagome could have sworn the door hit him, but she didn't care at the moment. The footsteps suddenly came to a halt. "Kagome-chan..?" It was Beyond. He'd just arrived down stairs. "Oh, Ryuuzaki-san! Why did you come down stairs?" she asked.

"Because I heard bickering. Who was at the door?" he asked. "Just some random person who was lost," she lied. "Why did you slam the door?" _Is he really going to ask me all these questions?_ Kagome sighed, taking small footsteps to him. "Why are you asking? Are you worried or something?" she said, getting into his personal space. "Oh, it's not that at all. I'm just curious," he said. _It would have been sweet if he were worried,_ Kagome thought.

"I slammed the door because they were annoying me," she said. "What did they want?" Kagome looked down at her feet. _He's _really_ persistent._ Kagome suddenly gave him a hug out of no where! He gasped, looking down at her. "Kagome-chan..?" he stammered.

She looked up at his cherry red face. "How are you feeling? It's getting pretty late, we should get going to bed," she said. "But I just rolled up my futon," he said. "Ryuuzaki-san." Kagome buried her face into his chest, closing her eyes and whimpering.

"Bedtime~" she whispered. _I'm sure this will distract him from all those questions,_ she thought, smiling deviously in her mind. Beyond just looked down at her shocked. "K-Kagome-chan.." he whimpered.

Kagome looked up again, a little anger and curiosity in her eyes. "How many times do I have to say it? Let's get going to bed~" Kagome grabbed his hand and brought him back upstairs. In her room, she laid his futon back down on the floor and got it nice and ready for him.

"There, now you just cuddle up and snooze; maybe in the morning I'll give you breakfast in bed, Ryuuzaki-san," she smiled at him. Beyond didn't really know what to say at the moment, rather than get on his futon and say, "Goodnight."

He quickly dozed off, and Kagome sat on her bed as she sighed. _I'm glad that's done and over with, he almost found out my secret._ She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Arigatou Gozimasu, Ryuuzaki-san. It's been really fun being with you. Maybe you'll move in, and we can be friends. Maybe we'll even... fall in love or something," she said, smiling at him. _That's a thought._

Kagome was already in her pajamas, her pink long sleeved button up and long pants. She was ready to go to bed herself, and if Inuyasha comes again, then more problems might start. Kagome groaned and looked out her window. She suddenly looked down at Beyond when she heard him sleep talking.

"A..." Kagome looked at him sorrowfully. _Oh, that's right, I forgot about _her_..._ Kagome's chest suddenly felt tight as she clenched her teeth. Beyond kept moving around and saying her name again and again._ Why does this always happen to me? It's just like being with Kikyo and Inuyasha._

She began squeezing her fist tightly. She scowled. _It's always the same! He already loves someone, he already has someone to love._ Kagome looked over at Beyond angrily. _Why can't I ever find anyone to love? What's wrong with that? I'm no different. I'm human! Why is everyone always taken away from me?_

Kagome stopped scowling and just stared at Beyond with a gloomy expression. "I forgot you loved A. I remember you telling me how important she was to you, how could I forget? You still love her don't you...?" She gave him a sad smile, her eyes shaking. "You still love her, you talk about her every night in your sleep, I can hear you. She must be very special." Kagome started crying. _You already love someone. You already love someone! You already love-_

"Kagome-chan," he murmured while he was still asleep. Kagome gasped as she looked down at him. _Kagome-chan?_ She looked at Beyond, and when he said her name, he calmed down. Beyond stopped moving around and had a relaxed look on his face.

_Is he dreaming about me too?_ Kagome didn't know, but then she realized something. Why should she feel this way? Who said she ever liked him? Was she falling for him? Kagome smiled to herself as she laid down on her bed. She looked over at him before dozing off as she murmured, "Goodnight Ryuuzaki-san. I... Love You~"

* * *

><p><strong>How sweet, sorry it took so long to post (;A;), I was watching a new anime called Durarara! which in my opinion is the best anime I've ever watched. This is like a little teaser chapter to welcome me back. Things start to get a move on in the next chapter (You know, different...) Please Stay Tune~<strong>


End file.
